Love Rhymes With Vegeta?
by MsDeAnn
Summary: BV love is in the air which is probably why i dont have a hold on it... any way chapter 4 is up Enjoy!
1. The Breakup

Instead of writing fanfics (which I recently realized I sucked at) I  
decided to write fanpoems or at least just this one :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. By the way do we actually have to write these  
things I mean everyone on this site knows that we don't own DBZ but since  
everyone else writes a disclaimer I just guessed it was mandatory.  
Love Rhymes with Vegeta?  
Chapter One: The Breakup  
  
Bulma to Yamcha:  
  
I was so eager, you were so shy  
I just thought you were the right guy  
Years go by, your shyness eases  
And by and by our love ceases  
  
Girls don't scare you, not anymore  
I see your secret smile as you head out the door  
And when you're actually with me you stare as you pass  
Grrrr!! Could you please notice more than my ass?!!  
  
Yamcha to Bulma:  
  
You were so pretty, I was so scared  
A relationship? I wasn't prepared  
I'm very grateful that my shyness has left me  
That's when I realized that you were so bossy  
  
You're the only girl who scares me lately  
I smile 'cause I found someone who appreciates me  
I'm a man I can't help but to look as I pass  
Don't be so mad I noticed more than just your ass *wink*  
  
Bulma's Thoughts:  
  
After I slapped him, he just let out a sigh  
I said, "I don't think this is love." He said, "Neither do I."  
It was a quiet break up, not much to explain  
I said, "Get out." and he didn't complain  
He went to his new girl, I went to my room  
I just realized my love life is doomed  
  
To be continued...i just wrote this and now I'm gonna post it for you to  
read. Oh you just read it? Well that's cool. Vegeta will be coming into  
this soon and more humor and romance :D  
Tell me if you like it in your review. I'm gonna go to bed I'll write more  
when I wake up later today right now for me its like 6:30 am March 3, 2004.  
(Eastern Time) 


	2. Hungry?

Hi I'm back sorry I didn't update as soon as I was planning to. I couldn't get onto the Internet blah, blah, blah, cry, cry, cry. I'm here now so ok on with the fanpoem

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

**Love Rhymes with Vegeta?**

Chapter Two: Hungry?

**Vegeta's Training Thoughts:**

Higher and higher the gravity goes

Kakarrot keeps me on my toes

Stronger and faster I must be

To get Kakarrot begging at my feet

Strong androids coming in three years

Ha! I'll show these robots how to feel fear!

Humph I'm getting to be pretty hungry

'Smirk' Time for me to get something to eat

**Bulma's Thoughts:**

Wake up, shower, get dressed, and watch TV

I broke up with Yamcha now life is boring

Not that life wasn't very boring before

Oh wait Vegeta just walked through the door . . .

**Bulma and Vegeta:**

§NOTE: ok I'll go V- for Vegeta and B- for Bulma, for those who can't figure it out otherwise. §

V- As I walk in the room she's staring at me

B- I bet he came in to get something to eat

V- "Woman, is there anything to eat here?"

B- "Vegeta, the refrigerator is right over there."

B- I point to the kitchen and turn back to my show

V- Huh? No "My name is Bulma!" No objects to throw?

V- Something is wrong with the woman, oh what do I care?

V- I walk to the food box and take a peek in there

V- "Woman, there is no food, there's just one slice of cheese!"

B- "That's because you eat too much! You're so hard to please!"

**Bulma's Thoughts:**

Uh oh he's getting mad, he looks pretty pissed

All thoughts of escape are quickly dismissed

Think, Bulma, Think! I need to think now

Ok, where to get food, how, oh how?

When he's mad there's no stopping . . .

OH! I know! "Vegeta lets go shopping!"

PLEASE REVIEW this is my first fan-anything so please tell me what you think if you read it. It will only take you a minute I would really like to know if you loved it or hated it THANKS to those who reviewed so far thanks so much


	3. FINE I'LL GO!

Ok time to write and put up chapter three! Enjoy! Oh yeah sorry change of plans the adventures in the grocery store chapter will have to be the next chapter cause I kinda stretched this chapter a lil bit... hehhehehehe if something sounds corny then most likely it is

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Special Thanks to my reviewers Shades of Crimson, Abigail Marie and, Vegeta's Love

Thanks for reviewing and cheering me up, though i wasn't down but i was getting there :P hehehe

**Love Rhymes with Vegeta?**

Chapter Three: FINE I'LL GO!

**Vegeta's Thoughts:**

I must be hearing things I think she said shopping

Now she's coming over smiling and hopping

Yep her head is empty, she's finally lost her mind

Just like her mother who thinks I'm "So nice and kind"

Uh oh she's getting closer her blue eyes wide open

Oh no! not with the face and the eyes and the grin

She's going to threaten me, 'sigh' good bye gravity machine

I don't want to go shopping 'pout' she's just being mean!

§NOTE: sorry i couldn't help making Vegeta pout and whine, but don't worry he's only thinking to himself 'lol '§

**Bulma's Thoughts:**

After about five minutes of convincing

Before that thirty minutes of fussing

He finally figured out it was better if he came

We could eat before we shop to keep him tame

If he was there we could get what he likes

The more microwave food... the less the fights

I grin at him again as he finally agrees with me

Once we get the groceries . . . We're going on a shopping spree!

He doesn't yet know about the shopping spree

But what he doesn't know can't hurt me! 'giggle'

Why am I soo happy I should still be bitter

Something about Vegeta makes me feel . . . better 'smile'

§NOTE: DETAILS: After Bulma shut down the gravity machine for today and set it on auto repair to fix any minor bugs in the system, Vegeta got mad, then got dressed, and is now waiting outside for Bulma to get her capsules and stuff ready so they could go. For those who like details, our Prince Vegeta is wearing a lovely black sweater with a thick dark gray stripe across the middle and a pair of khaki painter's pants that weren't to baggy and some dark brown Timberland boots. Our Miss Bulma Briefs is sporting a lovely light blue flowery, flowing shirt that has flare styled sleeves, and a pair of dark blue stretch, flare jeans and a pair of ankle high black boots, her hair held in a high pony-tail, no makeup §

**Vegeta's Thoughts:**

She's smiling again, can't she just be happy she won

I just want to go shopping to get it over and done

She grabs my arm and says, "I'm ready to go"

I throw her up and catch her, just for show

She screams then she laughs, she smiles then she stares

I laugh as she screams, I smirk then I glare

Damn she's not upset, that's the woman for you

You try to make her mad and she's happy with you

"Woman, where is this place, you lead and I'll take us"

She blushed, pointed and mumbled about "glad" "not" and "dress"

I quickly sped up she screamed and held tight

I shrugged when she loosened and let go of her fright

Aha you'll have to wait for the next chapter for Bulma's thoughts on things

:) :) :)OH PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW please if you do I'll write faster and put out more chapters sooner hehehe actually I'm putting them out as fast as I can now! My family only has one computer and like I've said before this is my first anything I never wrote any stories let alone a rhyming story so bear with me please oh yeah and REVIEW!


	4. Vegeta likes shopping huh?

Ok here it is for everyone who was waiting for it, that is if anyone _was_ waiting for it. Ok maybe it was just me waiting for it cause I wasn't sure if I could write it. It's like my brain just stopped working for a while 'til I remembered how to rhyme again. It's not the best of rhymes but it's the best of me at the moment Enjoy! Oh yeah and just to share my thoughts, to me an exclamation point, or mark depending on what you learned, doesn't always mean a person is yelling ok? Good! I was just thinking about it... I don't know why cause it doesn't have anything to do with the story... ok now... Enjoy!

**Love Rhymes with Vegeta?**

Chapter Four: Vegeta likes shopping?

**Bulma's Thoughts:**

§NOTE: This is what Bulma's thinking at the same time as Vegeta's last thoughts in the last chapter. §

I smile at Vegeta, and grab his arm as he frowns

As soon as I say, "I'm ready to go" I'm off the ground

I immediately start screaming I swear I heard him laugh too

I see him smirk then I start laughing. Vegeta . . .fun!? Who knew?

He catches me mid-air I smile at him and he glares

What's the matter with him? oh who cares

For a while I just stare at him, wondering, after all there's no rush

Then he said something about me leading and him taking us

I blushed, thinking back to the way I fell, and pointed downtown

"I'm glad I'm not wearing a dress" since he was looking up as I fell down

He took off so fast I screamed and held tight

But after a while I just enjoyed the flight

§NOTE: they are on they're way to a restaurant.§

**Vegeta's Thoughts:**

After she gave me some better directions

After a few wrong turns and some corrections

We finally make to a cozy little place

So I can sit down and stuff my face

And after all the eating

And some of her screaming

I think she still has some more...

We finally head to the grocery store

**Bulma and Vegeta:**

§NOTE: Vegeta's has been to the mall before but not the grocery store 'wink'.§

V- Yes Yes Yes Food Food Food

V- The woman sure knows how to bring up the mood

B- Haha look at him he's practically hopping

V- I might just like this type of shopping

B- "Come on Vegeta lets get started, grab a cart"

V- "Ok, I got one now where do we start!"

Bulma tells Vegeta to just grab what he needs

Ten seconds later he has a cart full of meat

One full of ice cream and one full of water

B- "I thought shopping with you would be harder"

B- "You have to slow down I have to see what you buy"

Vegeta slowed down , and they were shopping side by side

**Bulma's Thoughts:**

After I almost bought the whole grocery store

And Vegeta complaining that he wanted more

I still need to think how to get to the mall

Without Vegeta blowing it all

"Vegeta if you really want more,

We might have to go to another store"

"I promise to get whatever you want or need

But first I want to do some shopping"

Hmm he's thinking about it come on say yes

"Woman, I don't how I get into this type of mess"

YES YES YES that wasn't hard at all

Now I'm happily on my way to the mall

§NOTE: Sorry there wasn't much detail in their grocery shopping but hey I think its Ok not all that and a bag of chips... but Ok. Now don't forget to REVIEW really I need to know is I suck at writing or if its just my imagination ok I already know I suck at writing BUT I need to know just how bad I suck cause I might just be Ok. :P


End file.
